Rosas
by Goddess-chan
Summary: Presente de niver para Yami...espero q goste...naum me culpe se tiver ruim ein...uu


_**Por que?**_

Não conseguia entender o motivo, como alguém podia abandonar tudo para se unir a alguém que só quer o seu corpo.

_**Vingança...**_

Não entendia, talvez nunca iria entender mesmo, ela sempre viveu em seu mundinho cor-de-rosa protegida por família e amigos, nunca tinha entendido o que era solidão, nunca havia perdido alguém muito importante, mas desde quando ele se foi, foi como se estivesse um vazio em seu coração.

_**Sasuke-kun...**_

Tinha muitas coisas que ela não sabia, por exemplo, como as rosas sobreviviam sobre grossos espinhos em seus caules, não sabia o porque mas esse fato sempre lhe chamou atenção, como algo tão bonito poderia suportar algo que ferisse tanto se você o tocasse.

É...tinha muitas coisas que ela não sabia, e talvez fosse melhor não saber.

Jogou a rosa no chão, e voltou para o seu treinamento, afinal Tsunade-sama não iria perdoa-la caso ela não conseguisse quebrar por inteiro o enorme paredão rochoso.

**oOo oOo **

_Droga..._

Pensou frustrado um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix, o que ele queria fazendo ele voltar para lá.

Bom não iria fazer tanto mal voltar...

Iria...

E ele sabia disso, pegou sua simples mochila e a jogou pelo os ombros, saiu do castelo, ainda estava sol, provavelmente iria passar por Konoha só de madrugada, assim ninguém iria perceber-lo.

Subiu em cima de uma arvore e começou a correr pulando de arvore em arvore, a viagem seria longa, era melhor se apressar...

**oOo oOo**

Sentou-se no chão cansada, já era de madrugada, passou o dia inteiro treinando e ainda não conseguiu quebrar o rochedo, olhou para o lado, a rosa continuava lá...

Suspirou...

Olhou para o céu, era tempo de lua cheia, ela se refletia no lago cristalino que estava mais um pouco a frente sobre o rochedo, ficou a admirar a lua por alguns segundos, mas sua atenção foi desviada depois que ouviu um barulho vindo entre as folhagens, rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma pedra enorme perto do rochedo, Viu uma figura de um homem que parecia ter uns 16 anos de idade, carregava na bolsa uma mochila, e caminhava em passos lentos, não conseguia ver quem era pois estava muito escuro, Sakura esperou ele se aproximar, quando a lua se refletiu na imagem do homem, Sakura arregalou os olhos, e colocou a mão obre sua boca para abafar o grito, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, não...não iria chorar, não podia chorar...

Sasuke olhou para a pedra, sabia que ela estava lá, não era tão burro, mas preferiu que fingisse que ele não a tinha visto, era melhor assim, caminhou até o enorme rochedo, lá havia uma enorme escada de pedra, resolveu subi-las, iria dar menos trabalho que dar a volta, afinal a vila da Terra estava o esperando para a tal missão, subiu um degrau quando algo parou em sua frente, Sakura estava uns 3 degraus a mais que Sasuke.

Sasuke se espantou um pouco mais voltou ao seu estado normal, Sakura não o olhava, seu corpo tremia a luz do luar, estava com algumas kunais em punho.

O silencio reinou no ar, Sasuke preferiu continuar seu caminho, mas quando deu um passo Sakura o impediu apontando uma kunai para ele.

Você me deve uma explicação – disse num tom frio, o que fez Sasuke estranhar, desde que conhecerá a menina ela estava sempre alegre, tentando falar alguma declaração boba para ele.

Sasuke apertou os olhos, resolveu passar mais uma vez, e como antes oi barrado por Sakura.

Para sair daqui você terá que passar por mim...

Sakura ainda mantinha seu tom de voz frio, sem que ao menos Sasuke pudesse pensar em responder, ela jogou 2 das kunais contra o seu peito, Sasuke desviou com uma certa dificuldade.

Sakura...- sussurrou ele, não queria lutar com ela, mas Sakura o ignorou, e jogou mais duas kunais contra o seu ombro, uma o pegou de raspão, o obrigando a se esconder entre as arvores.

Sasuke espiou entre as arvores, Sakura estava nos degraus de pedra agora tinha 3 shurikens na mão esquerda, a mão direita estava com uma luva sem dedos, estava meio surrada, talvez por ela usa-la tanto, Sakura pulou, Sasuke para assusta-la, balançou um galho de arvore, ela caiu em pé meio desajeitada, mas logo se firmou voltando para os degraus de pedras, Sasuke percebeu que ela ainda não o olhava, sentiu-se estranho em relação a isso, mas antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento Sakura já havia pulado mis uma vez parando atrás dele, ele se esquivou das shurikens que passaram por milímetros de distancia de seu rosto, Sasuke voltou para a escada de pedra, quando viu que Sakura estava logo atrás dele com o punho preparado par um soco certeiro no estomago do rapaz desviou rapidamente fazendo ela acertar o rochedo, e este se quebrar em milhares de pedaços levantando uma poeira de terra, Sasuke olhou surpreso, de onde ela tirara tamanha força para isto, quando a poeira baixou pode ver Sakura deitada no chão com algumas rochas ao seu lado, respirava ofegante, quando Sasuke ia socorre-la, Sakura se levanta devagar com muito esforço, seus olhos agora o encaravam, estavam cheios de lagrimas mas algo estava impedindo-as de cair e rolar pela face angelical da jovem.

Eu não vou deixar você partir de novo Sasuke...- colocou as mãos sobre a boca num acesso de interrupto de tossi, Sakura caiu de joelhos e um fino rastro de sangue correndo entre seus dedos.

Sakura! – agora sim ele estava preocupado, aproximou-se da garota, segurando suas mãos pegou em sua mochila um pano, limpando o rastro de sangue que estava no canto de sua boca.

Sasuke levantou o queixo da garota que o encarou meio confusa, a proximidade era muita que Sasuke teve que se controlar para não beija-la, sabia que se isso acontecesse ia ser muito pior, Sakura deixou escapar um sorriso singelo em sues lábios, e deixou que o cansaço tomasse conta de seu corpo, lentamente foi fechando os olhos, caindo em um sono profundo, Sasuke a pegou em seus braços, a apertando contra seu corpo, sabendo que talvez nunca mais iria poder fazer isso novamente.

Eu vou voltar, eu prometo Sakura...Espere por mim – disse sussurrando no ouvido da garota que apenas se remexeu um pouco em seus braços dando mais um sorriso.

Sasuke a colocou em cima de um grosso tronco de arvore, e ficou uns estantes a admirar a beleza da jovem.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Sasuke partiu, mas antes de ir deixou ao lado da garota uma rosa linda que encontrou caída no chão, que apesar de todo o estrondo do paredão rochoso, estava intacta como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, e deu um beijo suave nos lábios da garota, esta suspirou suavemente.

Aishiteru Sasuke-kun…

Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de ir embora, e talvez essa seja a primeira lembrança que o fará voltar...

**Owari...**

PARABÉNS!UHUUUUUU...parabéns Yami mta felicidades, e q td que vc deseja se realize ta!

Olha não me matem...eu num sei se fiko boa a fic...mas se num fiko (o q eu axo), bom me desculpem...n.n'

(Tirei a idéia da one-shot da fic **Rosas Azuis da Tsuki Koorime**, pq eu axei a fic mtu linda...ela ateh me fez chorar...)

bom eh isso

deixe coments falando como a fic esta...

kissus everybody!

KISSUS YAMI NO GODDESS! o/


End file.
